


Universal Avengers

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Series: Infinity and Beyond [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kree (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skrull(s), We finally got rid of that infernal machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: Thanos has just snapped his fingers and half of the Universe has been dusted. As everyone comes to terms with their loss a discovery in the S.I. inner sanctum causes Hala to extend an olive branch to Xandar and the Skrulls. Maybe something good did come from the snap after all.





	1. The End of The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is another What if story. I have a shed load floating around my head. I promise I'm working on my other fics too. I'm hoping to update then when these other AU's leave me alone.

“Well she’s at it again” Att-las sighed as he checked the morning’s holovids. “To whom are you referring?” Yon-Rogg asked while doing his best to feign indifference. He knew full well it could only be Vers, she so loved to wind up the Intelligence. 

“You know. Our very own Captain Marvel”, Att-las elaborated with a grin that spread from ear to ear. Yon-Rogg sighed, “Her name is Vers or Carol. Not! Captain Marvel. Is that clear?” Yon tried to sound like he was reprimanding him but he thought the whole situation quite amusing himself even though he had lost everything thanks to Vers. His position, his respect of the people and the trust of Starforce thanks to the Supreme Intelligence. 

Truth is though he didn’t hold any ill will towards Vers, he had chosen her over the Supreme Intelligence which is why the Intelligence had come down on him so hard. But he had also decided to win back the Intelligence’s trust. He would need it if he was going to help Vers in any capacity. There was just no leaving the planet unless you were military of any kind. So he had clawed his way back up the ranks and was eventually awarded his old position and status back, the respect and love of the people had followed not long after. Even Starforce whom he now commanded once more acted like nothing had happened. 

They were half an hour out from Nowhere so Yon-Rogg took this time to fill the team in on their mission. “The Intelligence believes that there is an Infinity stone on Nowhere. We need to obtain it to halt Thanos’ plan, half of the Universe’s life depends on us successfully completing this mission. If Thanos manages to get hold of all of the Infinity stones he will not hesitate to use them” Yon-Rogg explained. 

Att-las steered the Helion towards Nowhere but noticed something was not quite right so he aborted the docking sequence. “What seems to be the problem Att-las?” but even Yon-Rogg picked up on the unusual quietness of the place. “We’re too late” Yon-Rogg was horrified; “I need to make a call” he told the team and left for his private area on the ship. 

”Vers? Vers are you there?” he knew that the two remaining Infinity stones were on Earth and needed to warn her. 

”What is it Yon? Are you o.k.?” he could hear worry in her voice, worry for him and it made him smile. 

* * *

** 15 years ago **

Yon-Rogg had walked in on Vers in his old gym in lower Hala. He was still allowed access to his old gym after his fall from grace as his old mentor owned the place and considered him a son. “No bunch of dead so called heroes is going to tell me what to do, especially when they’re dead because they cocked up in battle. I never got it. They died in battle because they made mistakes and all of a sudden they’re running Hala like they know what they’re doing. If they knew what they were doing they wouldn’t be dead now would they” and that statement had made Yon-Rogg think, he was right. A bunch of dead Kree was living vicariously through the Kree that still breathed and it needed to stop. 

Yon’s mentor had warned him to behave and the statement had confused him a little. It didn’t make any sense until he opened the gym doors and stopped dead in his tracks, it was Vers. As he regained his composure he walked into the gym, “Why are you here Vers?” he had asked her cautiously, but he was proud as he watched her move through various Kree warm up exercises. She stopped mid way through one of her manoeuvre’s when she heard his voice and turned to face him. 

”I missed the place.” She had told him looking down at the floor while shuffling her feet with her hands clasped behind her back. 

”I thought maybe you had missed me” he had joked and had been pleased when she had looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled seductively. 

”Maybe just a little” she admitted while walking over to where Yon-Rogg stood and taking him into a warm embrace. He closed his arms around her in response and nuzzled her lovingly. 

”I am so, so very sorry Vers. I was ordered to do what I did. I wanted to tell you the truth so badly but the Intelligence told me they would kill you as I watched then would execute me for insubordination. I didn’t care about my own life but I could never allow any harm to come to you. So I lied to you every single day. I tried to bury your memories so that you would embrace your new Kree heritage. But you were always so damned stubborn” he laughed

”You were worried about me?”

”You always worry about the ones that you love Vers, even if you’re Kree” he heard a short intake of breath come from her at his admission. 

”I love you too Yon. That’s why it hurt so much. I could have dealt with anyone lying to me, but not you.” Their conversation was cut short as they heard voices in the distance. “Opening time” she whispered sadly.” Same time tomorrow?”

”Same time tomorrow” Yon-Rogg agreed and kissed her softly. He watched her lovingly as she flew off and left Hala airspace without being detected. He liked to believe that he taught her that. “Thank you Ter-Ron my friend” he said quietly to his friend and mentor. 

”That woman is the best thing that ever happened to you. I’ve watched you exist all of these years. When you brought her to Hala you started to live and I will always be grateful to her for that my boy and you are very welcome” 

* * *

** Present Day **

”We were too late Vers. He’ll be coming for the two remaining stones now. You need to get back to C-53 as soon as you possibly can darling. 

Carol gave a little giggle at the use of a very Terran term of endearment. She had managed to sneak him to Earth for a Christmas celebration not too long ago at Maria’s request which had shocked her, but Maria had disappeared with Yon as soon as they landed and Carol suspected that poor Yon was being given a piece of Maria’s mind and being read the riot act. When he had finally exited the room he had looked like he had just gone 10 rounds with Mike Tyson and looking at Carol as if to say, “what just happened?”

When they had sat down to the dinner table Yon-Rogg heard Maria use the word darling while asking Monica to pass the potatoes at the Christmas dinner celebration and he’s been using it ever since. Even Maria thought it was sweet. “That guy loves you to death” she had whispered with a cheeky wink. Carol had simply whispered “I know” and wiggled her eyebrows causing fits of laughter to erupt from the pair of them. 

”Should I be worried?” Yon had asked and Carol had assured him it was just a little joke between friends and that he was perfectly safe. 

* * *

”I’ll start making my way back to Earth now” she had started to say when she heard Yon-Rogg gasp “What in the Collective?” and got worried. “Yon? What’s going on?”

”All of my team except Att-las has just turned to dust. I fear we’re too late” Yon-Rogg sighed sadly. “I need to get back to Hala. If what I suspect is true we are looking at a lot of grief and confusion and with the Kree that can be just as dangerous as a laser pistol as we are taught not to show emotion. I’ll talk to you later my love”

Carol started to panic. Her pager just sounded, Fury was asking for help but she needed to check on family and friends first. Work could wait a little longer. 

* * *

Att-las docked the Helion in its allocated docking bay and noted that they were the only ship in the docking bay. “Surely we are not the only survivors of Starforce” Att-las whispered, Yon-Rogg’s heart went out to his subordinate. Starforce was not just defence for the Kree, they were family and now they were gone. 

”I’ll see if the Intelligence has any answers” Yon-Rogg stated not waiting for Att-las to reply and walked straight out of the docking bay to make his way to the Supreme Intelligence Hall. 

The roads of Hala were eerily quiet and Yon-Rogg wondered if they had disappeared or were just in hiding. He walked solemnly up the steps towards the intelligence but the guards were not at their posts. He pushed the doors to the Supremor hall open, but there was nothing but silence. The team that kept the Supreme Intelligence running had gone also and without them there was no connecting safely to the Supremor. Yon-Rogg let out a triumphant laugh; “something good has come out of this it would seem” he hadn’t been this happy for some time. He would have to notify Vers, she would be ecstatic at this news. 

”What did the Supremor have to say?” someone shouted as Yon-Rogg exited the hall. “Are they going to help us?” someone else shouted. Yon-Rogg took a deep breath and addressed the crowd that had begun to form outside the great hall. 

”We have lost all access to the Supreme Intelligence” he began, and all at once there were screams and people crying with fear. People wanted to know what they were going to do. Would they have to leave Hala? If Starforce was gone, who would protect them? The accusers? Yon-Rogg called for order and slowly the crowd began to quiet down. “The accusers work with Thanos and are just as much accountable for this as Thanos is”, he sneered and took a breath to calm himself. “Do you remember Vers? She lived among us for 6 years; she was Starforce and still is Starforce as far as I’m concerned. The galaxy calls her Captain Marvel. I will contact her and her team the Avengers. Offer Hala as an outpost in return they will help to protect us.”

” We will rebuild Starforce, Starforce will be reborn. I do believe I see most of our engineer force here, so we will start by building more ships. The younglings I have been teaching will unfortunately need to report to duty immediately, do not get too excited though kids, you will still be required to attend school also.” He smiled as the kids groaned at that snippet of information. “All able bodied women and men if not working in teaching and engineering will report for Starforce training for a full working day, 7 days a week. You will have 3 days off to recuperate. But that can start tomorrow, for now, return to your homes. Hold the loved ones that are still with you. Grieve for the loved ones that are not and report to Starforce headquarters at first light tomorrow to begin your training. FOR THE GOOD OF ALL KREE!” he shouted and the crowd echoed his words and started to disperse. 

Yon-Rogg watched as the last Halan left the hall steps and went back inside. “Oh how I’m going to enjoy this” he laughed at the top of his voice as he started to rip wires from the walls and floors, as he smashed the consoles and cameras. He relished in the feeling of splitting that infernal tile into millions of little pieces and watched mesmerised as the tendrils of the Supreme Intelligence tried to prevent their imminent demise. “It’s not a good feeling to be beaten within an inch of your life is it your Intelligence? Knowing that no-one is going to help you is such a harrowing feeling is it not? Goodbye collective” he smiled and for the first time in what felt like forever, he finally felt free. 

* * *

**12 Years ago**

”Are you sure we’re going to get away with this? The Supremor will not be happy if they find out.”

Yon-Rogg just looked at his friend Att-las and grinned.

”Do you do what I have told you to do when you commune with the Intelligence?” Yon-Rogg asked. Att-las simply nodded. “Then you have nothing to worry about. The Intelligence will be none the wiser.”

”Why do we even have to wear these silly costumes? And why do I have to wear pink paint?” Att-las moaned.

”I told you Att-las, it is a Terran tradition, plus none of the Terran’s are blue and it would cause panic. If we are to call these people family and friends then we need to honour their traditions do we not? And we would do well not to cause a panic with talk of Alien invasions. They think other life forms are science fiction and it needs to stay that way for now” Att-las nodded his head, admitting defeat. Even he had to admit that if he entered a room full of Terran’s in a Starforce uniform and bright blue skin there would be more than a few questions and lots of screams.

”You two ready to go? We need you in place” Fury shouted while banging on the door. 

”We are having problems with this neck decoration. What am I supposed to do with this?” Yon-Rogg moaned as he let Fury into the room and actually saw a rare smile on Fury’s face. 

”Do you mean we have finally found something that the great Yon-Rogg can’t do?” he laughed; Yon-Rogg was not impressed and huffed his disgust. 

”What is that phrase you are so fond of? Ah yes, Bitch please” he grinned and burst into laughter at the look that now adorned Fury’s face, it was somewhere between slight amusement and complete and utter shock.”

”I actually have that particular phrase copyrighted, so you owe me a drink later Commander” he grinned, “We’re on the clock now. Everyone else is in place except you two so shake a tail feather people.” He let out an exasperated sigh at the vacant stares that the two Kree gave him, “You need to get into place a.s.a.p.” he explained, that actually had an “Oh, ok” reaction from the two of them. “Here, let me sort those ties out. I don’t expect a Kree to know how to tie a dickie bow.” Once both Kree were deemed presentable Fury ushered them out the door. 

* * *

”Everyone’s waiting. You ready?” Maria was absolutely beaming as Fury walked through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. “Carol Susan Jane Danvers. You, are, a, vision.” He cooed. “I just sorted out our two Kree adoptees and they’re ready when you are.”

“Are you sure that’s a Kree dress Carol?” a familiar voice asked as he slinked around the corner. “Talos” Carol practically squealed. “It is beautiful isn’t it? When I heard the words mothers and mating gown I went on red alert but look at this. Can you believe how much material is in this thing?” the ornate bodice of silver flowers and vines had been nipped in at the waist. She had been given permission to remove the sleeves. So it was now a strapless dress apart from a thin silver vine of flowers and leaves that wove their way over her left shoulder and trailed down and around the skirt. 

“The skirt is so full it nearly took up the entire back seat of the wedding car.” she laughed 

“It is stunning Carol. I will deny this if you repeat it, but the Kree do have taste when it comes to formal wear” Talos grinned, followed by a Shall we?” while holding out his arm. 

”As ready as I’ll ever be dad.” She laughed at his expression. It was one of pride and joy. Taking his arm she took a deep breath as they all walked towards the main hall. “I didn’t get a chance to speak with any of the Skrulls and our honorary resident Kree” Carol started to say. 

”Don’t worry. I threatened them all with sudden death If anyone starts anything. They all know that this is your day and they are not to ruin it.” Fury offered. “Everyone and I mean everyone has agreed to a truce today. With a bit of luck we might be able to make it permanent.”It wasn’t a question but the subtle raising of the brow turned it into one and it was aimed at Talos, “I wouldn’t hold your breath pal” Talos grinned and winked. 

”We’ve pinked the Kree but who are you going as Talos?” Fury asked curiously. 

”Well all the people that know Carol intimately are in the know when it comes to Skrull and Kree and they know that her father passed away some time ago but her acquaintances don’t. So with your permission Carol, could I be your father today?” Carols eye’s started to well up and gladly agreed to the request. She didn’t get on with her father, but she still loved and missed him and it had always been a dream for him to walk her down the aisle. 

The music started to play and everyone arose to their feet awaiting the bride. The doors opened and Talos came through the door with Carol on his arm, followed closely with her bridesmaids Maria and Monica. Yon-Rogg and Att-lass stared at the wedding party as they slowly walked down the aisle towards the alter and Yon-Rogg stood to attention beaming with pride as Carol made her way towards him. The alterations that had been made to his mother’s gown were stunningly beautiful and he loved hearing the oohs and ahhs as she walked past the guests. When they came up level to Yon-Rogg her father handed her over to him. Yon just stared, wasn’t Carols father deceased? He bristled when a familiar voice whispered in his ear, “You hurt her and you die Kree” oh of course it would be bloody Talos. 

They had decided on a Terran wedding as most of the guests didn’t even think non terrestrials were real and explaining to the guests that the groom was an alien and getting everyone to sign NDA’s sounded like a real headache. Besides, Terran weddings were recognised through the whole Universe so it wouldn’t be a problem. The bride and groom had opted for a traditional wedding as the vows they wanted to say would have caused a problem. I mean, imagine “I loved you from the first moment I saw you looking down on me through the barrel of a Kree laser pistol after I had shot you down” and “You may have kidnapped me and changed my specie and identity but I know that you meant well” being a formal vow in front of the wedding party. So "I, Carol Susan Jane Danvers/ Commander Yon-Rogg, take thee, Commander Yon-Rogg/Carol Susan Jane Danvers to be my wedded husband/wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and there to I pledge thee myself to you." Were the vows of choice. 

There were some comments about how unusual the name was and Talos had great fun telling everyone that Yon’s parents were hippies and his name could have been Starforce. He did however shut up after Fury jabbed him hard in the ribs. He was saved from a quiet lecture by the priest announcing the two of them husband and wife the guests standing up and burst into cheers and applause, even Att-las got caught up in the moment and started clapping like a sea lion on speed while wearing the largest Cheshire grin that Talos had ever seen. Talos just gave Fury a cheeky little grin and Fury responded with an exasperated roll of the eyes and shaking of the head

* * *

**Present Day**

Yon took it upon himself to arrange married quarters for himself and Vers. He couldn’t help it. She would always be Vers to him. The quarters were a new build that had been requisitioned by the Supremor as they were going to raid a new home world that was to be brought into the empire. With half the galaxy gone it wasn’t really needed. So the Kree underdogs that still survived Thanos would be allocated the luxury apartments. He would not discriminate. From this day forward both blue and pink skins would be equal whether they liked it or not.

He went to clear out his old apartment for the move into their new home and found Vers sitting in the dark holding onto one of their little ones. One. It was then that it dawned on him, “Nicho-las and Mar-ie, gone?” he asked trying not to break down in front of little Joes-eph. Carol nodded staring expressionless off into space. Their two oldest children were gone. He knelt down in front of his wife and child, took one look at both of their faces and wept. He had never openly shown his feelings before, but then he had never felt this pain before. He felt empty and the feeling of hopelessness was overwhelming. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would beat right out of his chest. His beautiful Mar-ie and Nicho-las were gone. 

”This should have been a joyous occasion. A new home for the whole family. A new stable home with a room for each of the children. The Supremor gone for good. When I catch hold of that mad Titan, ** I AM GOING TO RIP HIM APART!” **he raged. 

”Yon. I know you’re grieving. We both are. But think about Joes-Eph. He’s scared, he’s just seen his siblings quite literally turn to dust. Don’t make it worse for him” Carol sobbed quietly as she grabbed hold of Yon for comfort. “You said the Supreme Intelligence is gone? How’d that happen?” she asked curiously.

”The entire guard and Supreme team were gone when we got back from the mission. I had gone to commune with them to see if they had any idea what to do but there was no way to be pulled back out if I went in. So I went to leave, and most of upper Hala came to ask me what was going on. I took it upon myself to assume Command and everyone seemed to agree with that. I told them the Supremor was gone and when the crowd had dissipated I went back inside the great hall and tore it all to shreds. There is no way in hell that they are coming back from that.” he smirked as his Vers looked proudly at him. 

”To pinch one of your phrases. I am so proud of you” she smiled and kissed him softly. All the fight just left him. They both turned and faced little Joes-Eph. Thankfully he was too young to know what was going on. He just knew that Mummy and Daddy were sad and his brother and sister had disappeared. “Thank God for small mercies” she had said and just waved off the curious look Yon-Rogg was giving her, “Just an expression” Yon knew enough not to press any further. It wasn’t important.

* * *

** New Skrullos **

Fiz came running into the dinner hall, he was visibly distressed which automatically caused Talos concern. “Talos, the hatchlings are turning to dust” he had managed to say before he too disappeared. Talos jumped to his feet, his face full with fear. 

”Would somebody please tell me what’s going on?” he asked as half of the room turned to dust. He turned to look at Soren just in time to see her disappear also. ”Nala” he panicked and went in search of his daughter.

Before he entered the hatchery Talos took a deep breath, “Please, please, please be ok” he prayed to whichever God would listen. When he opened the door, there in the middle of the hatchery keeping the remaining children in check was his little girl Nala. She would make a great General one day he thought with pride and relief that she was still alive. 

”You going to be ok while Papa calls Auntie Carol?” he asked the little girl who just smiled and nodded energetically. “Daddy won’t be long darling”

* * *

“Please tell me you know what’s going on Carol” Talos asked and noticed a tone in her voice that made his heart break. He knew someone was gone. She explained what had happened. “Nicho-las and Mar-ie? Oh Carol, I’m so sorry. I’ve lost Soren too. Thank the heavens that Nala is alright. Do we have a plan of attack?”

”The Avengers are working on it. I’ve got to go scouting for some missing Avengers. They were last seen at Titan. If they’ve not been dusted they should be in that neck of the woods” she explained. Talos wished her well and told her he’d meet up with her at a later date. He had to deal with the fall out on New Skrullos first. “I would expect nothing less my friend” she agreed

”Before you go Talos. Please accept my condolences” Yon-Rogg genuinely felt sorry for the Skrull. He had grown to like him over the years.

”Mine too mate. I am so sorry Yon. They were lovely kids. Please tell me we’re hunting the bastard down.”

”We are most definitely hunting the bastard down my friend. The Universe will be a better place without him. We’ll talk later my friend” Yon told his old adversary, Talos simply nodded his head in agreement and terminated the communication. 

* * *

Carol had found Tony Stark and Nebula just in time. Their air supply, food and water were practically nonexistent so getting them home as quick as possible imperative. She towed them back to Earth and parked in the Avengers front yard getting the door to the ship open as fast as she could. She was sure the locals wouldn’t really care about the alien craft as right now they had bigger problems to deal with. Plus it was the Avengers headquarters. They should be used to this shit by now.

Carol watched with mixed emotions as Tony was helped from the craft. Pepper grabbed hold of him and just wouldn’t let go. Pepper had her loved one back. It just wasn’t fair. Carol couldn’t help it; she couldn’t hold it together any longer and broke down in tears falling to her knees as she wept. She had cried back on Hala but had to hold back as Jose-eph was her priority, but right now she didn’t need to worry about anyone but herself. She was suddenly aware of someone picking her up, carrying her into the building and setting her down on the couch in the main lounge. “I am sorry for being so forward my lady, but I could not leave you out there on the lawn. We have not been properly introduced, I am Thor Odin son”.

”Thank you Thor Odin son.” 

”Please, just call me Thor. “ 

Carol was suddenly aware of the team coming into the room, “I’m sorry. I lost two children in this dusting” she explained.

”I am so sorry Carol.” Nat smiled sympathetically as she pulled her into a hug and that was it, Carol was sobbing again. 

* * *

A few days later Thanos is dead and the stones are destroyed. Everyone returned back to Earth deflated and feeling beaten. “My husband will be running things on Hala since the Supreme Intelligence has met with an unfortunate end.” She was so glad that the machine would never come back online even if they did manage to get everyone back. “Well we have plenty of room if you want to use Hala as an outpost” she offered.

”You’re a Kree?” Thor asked, he had heard many things about the Kree and none of them were good. 

”I’m originally from here, Earth. I had an accident courtesy of my now husband and needed a transfusion of Kree blood to survive. So now I’m a Kree/Terran/Tesseract hybrid “she explained.

”Wait. Tesseract?”

Bruce asked in amazement. “How’d that happen?” the scientist in him was as giddy as a school boy.

”Well a Kree defector named Mar-Vell had hold of the Tesseract for a while and was experimenting with a Tesseract light speed engine. When Yon-Rogg shot us down Mar-Vell tried to destroy the engine. Yon killed her preventing her from doing so, so I blew up the engine instead. I got caught up in the blast and ending up soaking up all of the Tesseract energy. That’s why I can fly and shoot photon blasts from my fists. I’m basically a living space stone” Bruce’s face was a picture and Carol laughed for the first time in days and boy did it feel good.

** Back on Hala **

Yon had spent most of the evening cleaning out the Supremor’s residence. He was thinking of turning it into the new training academy. It was a lot bigger than the present facility and they would need a bigger area to accommodate the extra students that were about to be thrust into military life. 

He had left little Jose-eph with his mother who was shocked to hear that she had a grandson and Yon had decided not to tell her that she had lost two grandchildren in the dusting, she really didn’t need to feel that pain. She had known something was wrong because she knew her son well, but she didn’t push for information, “tell me when you’re ready my son” she had said to him and smiled at her young grandson as she scooped him up into her arms. “We’ll be fine, won’t we young one?” Yon had smiled and kissed them both on the forehead as he set off for the main hall. 

It was his mother that had given him his love for children “Children are the only innocents in this universe Yon” she had told him, “Keep them that way for as long as is possible”. Thank the collective that his children would never commune with the S.I. 

He was amazed at how much destruction he had caused to the Supreme hall, but he couldn’t say he was sorry. Yon had systematically gone through the building room by room as he cleared out all the wires and screens. He could not chance bringing these electronics back online just in case the Supremor had embedded itself deep inside. 

Yon-Rogg had stumbled on a secret room as he was tugging at wires and accidently pushed a button hidden beneath one of the consoles. He had gone inside and found wall to wall holovids. Some he had noted had dated back millennia and curiosity had gotten the better of him. The oldest vid started pretty much like any Commander’s log would start, but Yons interest was piqued when an old General by the name of Tark-lan appeared on the screen, “The race calls themselves the Skrull” Tark-lan began,” They wish to trade and share their technology but they are only willing to trade with one of Hala’s peoples. A competition has been requested. We will both be given supplies to create something wondrous and the winner will receive trade and technology.”

The screen jumped forward a whole sun cycle and re-commenced, “They have chosen the Cotati,” Tark-lan hissed. They will pay dearly for their insult. The vid then jumped forward once more. We have wiped out the Skrull visitors and taken their technology for ourselves, also the Cotati are no more. We have decided to travel to the Skrull home world and terminate the race.” That was where the vid at cut out. Yon was horrified. The Skrull were telling the truth when they had said the Kree had started the conflict. He placed the next vid into the viewer hoping Tark-lan would be continuing his log.

”General Tark-lan has fallen in battle. I General Vann-Nar am now in command. The Skrull have not been wiped out like we had hoped. It seems they are able to shape shift and have proven to be a formidable enemy. Their technology was reverse engineered by General Tark-lan and a program for harnessing the life essence of the fallen was located.” 

”We have mastered the program and will be able to keep our fallen alive in virtual space. This is our official grand opening of….What are we calling it again? WHAT? (sigh) The Supreme Intelligence.”

”Are you there General Tark-lan? “

”I am here General Vann-nar.” Yon-Rogg could hear cheering as the program sprang to life. 

”We will need to find a way of giving the one communing a visual. It will be much easier to manipulate the person if they can see as well as hear their deity. Can we write into the program some way to read their mind? We can find out who they respect and admire above all others that way. They will most definitely do as they are told if they are told this by their idol” Vann-nar laughed. 

”Until we manage the visual stimuli continue to upload the fallen ones consciousness into the program. I think we will call them the collective.” Vann-Lar announced proudly. 

Yon picked up a third vid and placed it in the viewer, “visual stimulus, and test one. We have chosen a pink skin for this test. We cannot chance losing a pure Kree. The subjects name is Yona-Rogg.” Yon-Rogg couldn’t believe his eyes. He was looking at one of his ancestors being used as a test subject. “Now. Yona-Rogg, please step onto this tile here” Vann-nar ordered the terrified young woman. 

”Please General. My children are starving, they are in need. That is why I stole the grains and vitas. I promise it will not happen again”, she pleaded for leniency. 

”Child that has already been forgotten. You are here to help with something wondrous that will benefit our people greatly. Now, I will not repeat myself again. Please step onto the tile.” Yona-Rogg did as she was asked and watched in horror as tendrils started to appear from the tile beneath her feet and started to wrap themselves around her.

”Do not fight it child. This is supposed to happen. You are perfectly safe.” Vann-nar gave his sweetest smile for reassurance, “Just relax and let the tendrils attach to you.” Yona-Rogg took a deep breath and pushed back the absolute terror she was feeling. If the General said it was o.k. then she had to be safe from harm. The tendrils slowly wrapped themselves around her legs and continued to creep up and around her body, they attached themselves to her finger tips, her pulse points and then finally they attached to her temples. When she dared to open her eyes she was in a vast crystal cavern standing in front of her dead mate. 

”Yondu?”

”No child. I have chosen this form as you could never comprehend my true self, but he is here with us. We are the collective.” Yona-Rogg smiled. The news she had just been given was truly comforting. 

”Please, I wish to learn more. What is the collective?”

”We are where the dead go when they shed their skin. They live on, here with us. You will join us also when you cease to breathe. We are the guardians of the Kree. We are gods to be worshipped, and we are also judgement. Theft Yona-Rogg, even for the noblest of reasons will not be tolerated. Time for you to take your place by our side,” and before anyone knew what was happening the tendrils tightened around her neck and snapped it. 

Vann-nar tutted in irritation as the young woman fell lifeless to the floor. “Bring in the next volunteer.” He ordered, “and clear up this mess” he added as he started to re-write areas of the program. He could not have the populous picked off for what he considered a trivial reason. “Bring the woman’s children to me. They will be the first recruits to our newly formed Starforce”. He might as well use them for something useful. It wasn’t as if they had a life now, was it? And if they fell in battle they would not be a great loss to the Kree. Yon shook with rage. Vann-nar had basically sent his ancestor to her death and enslaved her children. 

Yon was seething and decided that all the vids would be destroyed. Well all bar the first three he had watched. He would also keep his own and Vers communion vids. He would show them to her when she returned home. The thought of showing his personal communions to Vers made him nervous, would she think less of him? He had watched some of them and was disgusted by how weak and blind he had been. Some of the things he had done for the good of all Kree were cruel and shameful. 

He had decided to make a copy of the first three vids for himself and Vers as he could never fake the age of the originals. The originals would be left in a little alcove so some unsuspecting new recruit would find and watch them on the new consoles that he had fitted, he had already checked the vids for evidence of the S.I. on one of the old consoles before he replaced it and they had been clean. He couldn’t chance it replicating itself and making reappearance at a later date. The people would know the truth of what they Kree had done all those millennia ago and an offering of peace would be made to the Skrulls. 

* * *

The training of the new recruits was going remarkably well and Yon-Rogg had come to the realisation that a lot of these people had wanted to serve but were not allowed as they were considered substandard. Yon had come to the conclusion that these people were far from substandard. They were remarkable and picked up their teachings a lot faster than his dusted Starforce recruits had. Even Att-las had been impressed.

”General Yon-Rogg I’ve found something Sir” a mid-ling shouted at the top of their voice, “you really need to see this Sir”. 

Att-las grinned, “go on General , I can handle things here”, he made sure to emphasise the word General which caused Yon-Rogg to give him what Vers had called the “Stink eye”, which seemed to bring the room to life with chatter and laughter. Vers had always said that “laughter was the best medicine” and it really was. He never thought he’d see the day when laughter in the academy was encouraged. 

Yon-Rogg sighed, “Marr-il, my rank is Commander, Not! General” he corrected as he went to see what the commotion was. It suddenly dawned on him what Marr-il had located. It was the holovids. He played the vids while Marr-il looked on, pretending that this was the first time he had set eyes on them and acted as horrified and shocked as he had been when he had viewed them originally. It really wasn’t difficult, he was still smarting from the first viewing, “Let us join the others Marr-il, they need to see this also.” He told the child and congratulated her on a job well done.

Yon-Rogg had discussed the holovids and great length with Att-las and they both decided that the vids should be broadcast all over Hala. The screams and shouting from the people could be heard for miles. There was nothing but rage at being misled by the old authorities and the embarrassment at being misled for millennia cut the people to the bone. 

Att-las tried to stop Yon from going outside. The crowd looked angry and truth be told Yon-Rogg was expecting to be executed by the unruly mob that had now congregated at the new Starforce headquarters entrance, as he exited the building to address the people he was met by the people’s representative Cora-li.

”We have decided that whether we like it or not we need governing and the best course of action is to keep you as head of Starforce as your service has always been exemplary.” 

”Cori-li I would be honoured to continue as Starforce Commander but exemplary would not be a word I would associate with my career.” He told her with an amused smile. 

”I am well aware of what happened all of those years ago Commander, and I also know why. You see Bron-Char is, I mean was my mate” she explained and continued on before Yon could say anything. She couldn’t handle any sympathy and well wishing at this moment in time. “ We have chosen your mate Vers to be our envoy for peace between planets, if she is willing that is.

Commander, we owe a lot of people apologies at the very least and I cannot see us ever making amends for the horror we have inflicted on them, we can start to make amends with our worst atrocity. The Skrulls. We are aware that your mate is friends with the Skrulls and we the people of Hala wish to ask them to join with us here to live and fight side by side. That is if they so wish. It will be their choice, nothing will be forced upon them.” She laughed at the face that Yon-Rogg started to pull. “I am deathly serious Commander”

”Commander we have to start somewhere do we not? Oh and my daughter Marr-il mentioned that she accidently gave you a promotion. I have had a long conversation with our new council and the council and people of Hala have decided that this promotion will stand as all our Generals seemed to have been dusted, plus it will help to make up for the wrong that was inflicted on your family.” Cora-li told the dumbstruck Starforce officer. 

I somehow think that this dusting was not as random as Thanos would have us believe. I mean what are the odds that every one of highest ranking officers would disappear?” What were the odds indeed Yon hadn’t thought of that. “Anyway, thank you for your service and protection. General Yon-Rogg”. It was then that the crowd started cheering and applauding.

Cora-li smiled at the newly appointed General, “You have earned it Yon-Rogg. You are exactly what our people needs. You did what was right, not what was ordered of you. We need to start to do what is right Yon-Rogg. We need to rebuild our reputation not just our population. On a more personal note though. I was so sorry to hear of the little ones. I pray for both you and Vers that everything will right itself. If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, all you need to do is ask it of me.” She bowed her head in respect, and the crowd followed her actions showing their own respect for their noble warrior hero. 

”Thank you Cora-li. You are very kind. I accept my new standing with gratitude. I would usually say for the good of all Kree, but maybe we should change this yes? After all, it’s not just the Kree now is it?”

”Agreed. I trust you will think of something will you not? And if not we could ask the people to come up with something.”

”My Vers would say, that sounds like a plan” Yon-Rogg agreed and watched the crowd disperse before ushering the students back inside to carry on with their training. Looking around he saw both pink and blue skinned Kree standing side by side and smiling and normally he would usually admonish such a show of emotion, but maybe Vers was right. Emotion was not weakness. Emotion could also be strength. Besides, it was good to see them happy after all the pain and misery over the last few days. 

He heard the echo of Marr-ie and Nicho-las’ laughter as he made his way back to his new office and he was well aware that it was just his mind playing tricks, he knew that, he really did, but he yearned to hold them in his arms once more so much that had to take a deep breath so not to break down in front of the cadets. Att-las placed a reassuring hand on his newly appointed General’s shoulder, “We will see them again Yon. I have faith in Vers and her Avenger friends. They are a special breed that I have no doubt will continue to surprise us. They will make the Universe whole again. I know it.”

”I know my friend. They will do whatever it takes.”

* * *

Talos was laughing at the top of his voice, “I’m Sorry Yon, I thought you just offered us digs on Hala.” Yon-Rogg waited for Talos to regain his composure patiently. 

Talos finally calmed down and let out a little sigh. It was then Yon-Rogg spoke up, “That my friend is exactly what I said. The people of Hala have had their eyes opened when it comes to the Kree/Skrull war in the last few days. I myself have had my own eyes opened. I found the original logs of two Ancient Kree Generals Talos. They explained in detail how the war was started. I am so sorry for what my people have done to your people Talos. I can’t change what has been done in the past, but I can help change the future. I’ll show you the recordings when you get here.” He bid his farewell and ending the communication. 

Talos just stood staring at the screen in shock. He never thought he would see the day when the Kree would actually admit they were wrong in anything, and to get an apology off of Yon-Rogg….Well. The smug feeling didn’t last long and he started to berate himself. The man had lost two children, his Starforce and his deity all in one day and he was inwardly gloating at an apology. He shook his head in shame. What would Soren have thought of him? 

* * *

A few days later and a Skrull ship docked next to the Helion,Talos and his chosen few exited the Soren cautiously. Yon-Rogg had asked Att-las to join him at the greeting as he had promoted him to Commander this very morning. If Starforce was still here General Bell-Dan would be standing here greeting Talos and Yon-Rogg would have been at his side, so it was only fitting that Att-las should stand at his Generals side also.

Talos looked around at the greeting party. There were a few faces he knew, but many that he didn’t. “Talos, this is our newly appointed premier Cora-li and her council.” Yon-Rogg explained. 

”An honour Madam Premier” Talos acknowledged and bowed his head in respect. 

”Please, call me by my given name, Cora-li. I want to make sure that everything is run very differently and that includes diplomatic clap trap”, she asked politely. 

”Well in that case it is an honour Cora-li” he corrected. “Let’s do this right this time,” Talos offered. 

”Yes General, let’s do this right this time”, she agreed. 

”Oh, and its Talos, just plain Talos”, he grinned causing Cora-li to smile and offer her hand to him. 

”Talos. Welcome to Hala” everyone visibly relaxed once the meet and greet was over and started to disperse to allow Yon-Rogg and Talos to talk privately. 

”Att-las would you return to Starforce headquarters and get everyone back to work please?” Att-las simply bowed his head and left causing Talos to raise a brow. “They made me a General” Yon-Rogg grinned. 

”Well won’t that just piss everybody off when they get back” Talos stated and nearly jumped out of his skin when Yon bellowed with laughter. “You alright mate? You’re making strange noises” he laughed. Yon just simply rolled his eyes and shook his head at the comment. 

”Follow me my friend, I’ll show you to your new domicile” Yon requested and let the way to the new apartment block. “I’ve made a point of putting us all together. We have to learn to live and work with one another for this to work properly. I honestly want this union between our peoples to work Talos. It has to.” Yon sighed. It was going to be hard work, but the rewards would be great. 

”You said you found holovids?”Talos asked. He was curious to see them. 

”Come on in. Welcome to my family home” Yon-Rogg offered them seating and placed the first vid into the viewer. Once the Skrull had viewed all three vids they just sat in their seats in total shock. 

”I am so sorry Yon. That must have been a right kick in the teeth.”

”You have no idea my friend. You have no idea. “I remember my mother telling me that our family had been Starforce for as long as she could remember. I wouldn’t have dreamed that we had started out as slaves” Yon was just about at breaking point. Talos was at a loss for words. What do you say when someone you consider a friend has just found out that he was basically a slave that had been brainwashed into believing his deity thought he was valuable? When you’re all settled I’ll take you to the new headquarters.”Yon-Rogg told Talos as he stared at the vid screen. 

”You know Yon. The Terran’s have a saying. They basically say don’t get mad, get even, and you do that by training up those new recruits to be better than the old Starforce. Better in the way they fight. Better in the way they think, and to be a better person full stop. Yon-Rogg nodded in agreement. Of course Talos was right. Another saying Vers was fond of, “It would be one in the eye”. 

”So does Carol know about the promotion General?”

”What promotion would that be?” Carol asked as she walked into the main living area. Her face was a picture when Yon told her, “General? Wow. That’s great baby” she was genuinely pleased for her man, he deserved it. He should have been a General years ago as far as she was concerned but pink Kree rarely went higher than Commander. “Well that’s going to piss off a lot of people when they get back. What? What is everyone laughing at?”

”Talos said the exact same thing earlier Darling”

”Ya know what? I think me and mine will go to our quarters and let you two catch up.”Talos grinned while winking at Carol and causing her to blush a lovely hue of blue. 

”Thank you Talos. We have a big task to start tomorrow, so get some rest”

”Oh? What would that be then “Talos asked curiously. 

”We have to systematically go through every crevice on Hala and eradicate what is left of the Supreme Intelligence.” Now that put a smile on all the Skrulls faces. 

”Now that my friend sounds like great fun. Until tomorrow. Goodnight” Talos shook Yon-Rogg’s hand and left Yon and Carol alone to catch up with the events of the last few days.”


	2. A Change Is Not As Good As A Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Not a word” a voice inside his head said, “I’ve already looked into this. I’ve done all the calculations.”  
”Did you factor me into the calculations?” silence, then, “No” the voice told him. “Then don’t you think you should?” Yon-Rogg asked.
> 
> The Universal Avengers begin to plan correcting Thanos's snap. Yon-Rogg is feeling side effects of an old procedure performed on him a decade ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cinda, ADivingQueen and emerence for your kind words. Hope you like this chapter too.

”Ya know you don’t realise just how big this bloody planet is until you have to go through it with a fine tooth comb” Talos griped as they went through the last domicile looking for remnants of the Supreme Intelligence. 

They had found intricate wires woven through practically every building that they had visited so Talos was watching Yon-Rogg like a hawk as they found yet another S.I. system in a bedroom no less. Yon-Rogg had spouted something off in Kree that the universal translator couldn’t translate and he had assured Talos that he really, really didn’t want to know what it meant. “Calm down Yon. I swear I can see steam coming out of your ears mate. Yeah, I know it’s a disgusting betrayal of trust but we’re sorting it, right?” he had told Yon-Rogg as he tried to calm the newly appointed General down. It was a total 180 degree turn from the calm cool and collected Kree that he was used to seeing, to _“I’m having a total meltdown and I don’t give a shit”_ mode in seconds. 

”I’m sorry. But a bed chamber? It’s a very personal invasion of privacy, and for what? Just to see if Starforce or Accuser personnel are discussing their work with their mates? And anyway, what if we did? All! of our mates are all above reproach and should be afforded the same respect as we are” Yon-Rogg raged. He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down and made a point of apologising again. “This last week has been a trial to say the least and I miss my little ones greatly. I do not mean to take it out on you my friend. You have lost just as much as I have. I feel like I’m stuck in a nightmare and I just want to wake up but I can’t.” Yon-Rogg stood in what Talos had called the Kree battle stance. Yon-Rogg had closed eyes and clenched his fists, he could feel the rage bubbling to the surface once more and finally he just exploded and punched a hole in the newly appointed treasurer of Hala’s bed chamber wall exposing yet more S.I. tech. causing an exasperated growl to escape Yon-Rogg, “I give up” he huffed and sat down on the bed with his arms crossed, a scowl and a pout on his face. 

Talos couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing as he looked at the Kree General having a full blown tantrum. Yon looked at Talos and rolled his eyes, but when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and saw an adult version of Jose-eph in what Vers had called “full Strop mode” he started to laugh also, “ I do look ridiculous don’t I?” he grinned.

”Yeah mate. You kinda do” Talos agreed. “You do know what this means though don’t you?” unfortunately he did. 

”We’re going to have to go back to the beginning and do this all over again.” Yon-Rogg sighed as he threw himself backwards onto the bed while slapping both hands over his face. 

* * *

**10 Years ago**

The Starforce team had been sent to Xandar for yet another team bonding experience. There had been a lot of Xandar/Kree run test missions since the peace treaty. The Nova Prime, Supreme Intelligence and Kree Emperor thought that it would make a great bonding experience for the two peoples. It hadn’t necessarily sat well with either sides warriors though. The Kree saw the Xandarians as overgrown children and the Xandarians saw the Kree as barbarian’s hell bent on conquering the Universe and it caused no end of problems. But still they were forced together, time, and time again. 

”I wonder what it is this time?” Dee-Sea grinned; “I must admit the team bonding experience that they ran last time was fun” Yon-Rogg rolled his eyes. The team bonding experience that they had been subjected to last time they were on Xandar had resulted in an all out brawl and a rather painful dressing down by the Supreme Intelligence as apparently it is the Commanders fault if anything goes wrong at any given time, even if it was a Xandarian that started the whole debacle by play thumping Bron-Char on the arm and Bron-Char returning the playful bump with a little too much gusto, sending said Xandarian into a group of Aakon. The mission wasn’t a complete failure though; the Kree and Xandarians were at least fighting side by side, so in effect Yon-Rogg had thought it had been a great success. 

Corpsman Rhomann Dey smiled an overly cheery smile as he greeted the Starforce team. “Good morning my friends” he sang and Yon-Rogg had to suppress a smile in return. Dey reminded Yon-Rogg of his young students. He was basically an overgrown child who knew battle strategies and was more than a half decent soldier. 

”Good morning Corpsman Dey.” Everybody returned with a less than enthusiastic reply. In fact they sounded bored out of their skulls. 

”Is it possible to have a private word with you Commander Yon-Rogg?” Rhomann asked trying to keep an even tone as he walked by Yon-Rogg and into the Command Strategic Planning room. He couldn’t fool Yon-Rogg though. He had picked up on an element of excitement in his voice and that had piqued Yon-Rogg’s curiosity. 

”Ok Rhomann, spill it.” Yon-Rogg grinned as the door shut securely behind him and the intelligent glass misted over. 

”Captain Marvel. I mean Carol, um, your Vers. She’s gone into labour. Nova Prime has agreed to a little mission for you to run on your lonesome to go see your child born. You should leave at once. I’ll put the teams through another bonding exercise.” Rhomann smiled as he bounced up and down like an overgrown child. 

”Just do me a favour and keep them away from the Aakon this time Rhomann.” Rhomann blushed as he too recalled that particular bonding exercise.

”Oh. Hah. Yes. That was an unfortunate error on my part. I had miscalculated the Kree strength when I play bumped Bron-Char. Although I do think the exercise can be classed as a success. I mean we were all fighting on the same side were we not?” Rhomann laughed, Yon-Rogg couldn’t help but laugh too. 

”Yes my friend. That we did. Now, what do I tell my team and Superiors when I am questioned on my new mission?” getting past the Supremor was getting harder with each visit to Terra.

”Oh. I’ve sorted that. I might have been trying to think of something on the way here and walked past the Aedian representative. Wonderful race, they are both empathic and telepathic and I must have been thinking too loud because the representative came over to me and offered you fake mission.” Rhomann smiled as Yon-Rogg reminded him to take a breath

”Yes. Ah. Well, the representative said to say that they needed a strong soldier to take them through Aakon space; they had said to say that they had heard about the Starforce team that had defeated the Aakon in the last bonding exercise and requested you to assist them in their endeavour. Oh and they’re going to teach you a fool proof way of keeping your Supreme Intelligence from reading your mind. I think they’re going to teach you telepathy or something when you get back to Xandar. But anyway you better shift your butt or you’re going to miss the birth of your first born.” Rhomann’s explanation had made Yon-Rogg very nervous for some reason, but Fury had told him once _”Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth”_ which seemed to fit in well here although he found himself thinking that if the people of Troy had done this very thing the city would not have fallen.

* * *

Yon-Rogg arrived at the Avengers headquarters and was met by Thor. The two men spent a moment looking each other up and down before Thor outstretched his hand in an all too familiar Terran greeting that Yon-Rogg recognised, so he took Thor’s hand into a firm shake, while bowing his head in his own greeting. “You must be Yon-Rogg. I must say they could have knocked me over with a feather when they said the child’s father was Kree. But Lady Carol is a good judge of character so you must be alright.” Thor grinned at the slightly aghast look Yon-Rogg was giving him. “Just kidding” he boomed with laughter, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist. I am Thor, King of Asguard, come the child is almost here and I believe Lady Carol wishes you to be present when the young one makes an appearance.” Thor had a wide and very proud smile on his face when he delivered this information to Yon-Rogg.

”She wants me in the birthing chamber to witness the birth?” Yon-Rogg’s heart skipped a beat. Rarely was a father allowed to witness the child’s birth. It was the highest honour and a Kree female rarely agreed that a Kree father should be given such an honour. 

”Lady Carol loves you deeply my friend. You must be a good man to have won such a woman’s heart and soul so completely.”

”Thor, if you knew half of the things I have done in my life. Including how Vers and I met you would not call me a good man” Yon-Rogg sighed as the past events played out in his memory. 

”I have heard the stories my friend. I believe the Terran term used is you were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Trust me when I say no-one would have done things differently, not even I. We have all done things we are not proud of. I myself was cast out of Asguard once for nearly starting a war between the realms. It is not something I am proud of, but it happened and I cannot change it. It is done and lives in the past. It is the future we should be concerned with now. Now go and witness your child’s entrance into this world” Yon-Rogg listened and he took Thor’s words to heart. He thanked him and entered into the birthing room to support his mate and greet his newborn offering his thanks for the God of Thunders kind words. 

His Vers greeted him with a glorious smile before crying out in pain as another contraction hit her. He was close to tears himself; he did not like to see her in pain. He walked over to her and took her hand in his; raising her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles softly. “You’re at the wrong end” she told him and laughed at the uncharacteristically scared shitless look he had on his face as he walked to the foot of the bed to view the birth.

”One more push Carol” the midwife smiled and soon the babe was out in the world and screaming her lungs out. The midwife gasped as she looked the baby over. _Blue?_ she had thought, but what she had said was, “What unusual eyes” as she cut the cord, cleaned the little one up and presented her to her mother. 

”She has her father’s eyes” Carol said proudly and grinned as the midwife turned to inspect Yon-Rogg. 

”So she does. Such beautiful eyes.” she smiled and winked at Carol as she left the parents on their own with the new born. 

”Thank you.” A very embarrassed Yon-Rogg smiled uncharacteristically shyly as the midwife walked by. He nodded a farewell to the midwife as he made his way to his mate’s side. 

”Would you like to hold her?” Yon-Rogg nodded while not keeping his eyes off of his daughter. She was perfect, and, blue. He felt such pride in that moment. 

”She is perfection my love. May I suggest exposing her to a little more nitrogen though? It will make her skin turn pink so that she will fit in here on Terra. What are we naming her?”

”To be honest I’ve not had a minute to myself. I’ve not really thought about it, and I kind of like her blue skin colour, she shouldn’t have to hide herself here. There are mutants out there with her colouring and they seem to be doing ok” It took a lot of bickering back and fore before Carol relented and agreed to a makeover for their daughter, but it was agreed that when she did eventually get to Hala she would be presented in glorious colour. It would be one in the eye for Yon-Rogg’s pig headed brother whose child was born pink. _”Funny how pink is ok now that his child is pink”_ she thought, but something good did come out of it as the two brothers were now getting on famously and this made Yon-Rogg happier than she had seen him in a long time.

”How about Mar-ie? In honour of your mother.” Yon offered. He knew that her mother wasn’t very present in his mate’s life, but what his mate did remember was heart-warming. That was until the woman walked out on her family. 

”I would like that” and she truly did. Her mother wasn’t a bad person; she just didn’t understand why she didn’t take her with her when she left. She must have known that Carol’s life would be hell once she had gone.

”Welcome to the worlds my little Mar-ie.” Yon-Rogg whispered softly as he placed a tender kiss on the babe’s forehead. Carol watched her mate with pride as he melted in their daughter’s presence. 

Yon-Rogg had been given 24 Earth hours to spend with his new family and looked on as the clock ticked away. He so hated that Terran devise, it was stealing his time from him. He would have to leave too soon. 

The human Tony Stark had made his way over to him and peaked at the sleeping babe in Yon-Rogg’s arms. “She’s beautiful. Couldn’t help but overhear you’ve named her Marie? A beautiful name for a beautiful babe” Yon-Rogg couldn’t help but notice the look Tony gave Mar-ie, it was an odd look, longing perhaps?

”Thank you. We put a Kree spin on her name though. We pronounce it Mar-ie.” Yon-Rogg corrected Tony while still looking at his daughter in awe. Tony merely nodded and smiled at the Kree Commander that had been brought to his knees by a tiny little baby. “Do you have children Tony Stark? 

”Tony. Just Tony and no. I’m still trying to convince my girlfriend to marry me. She thinks I’m an overgrown child myself.” He laughed causing Yon-Rogg to huff a quiet Pff and grin at the one they call Iron Man. Yon-Rogg had merely smiled and told Tony that he would make a great father one day and asked him if he would like to hold Mar-ie.

”Um. Sure, if it’s ok with you that is,” Tony held out his arms and nervously took the tiny bundle from Yon-Rogg. He looked at the sleeping babe and just melted. “You are a little stunner Miss Mar-ie. You know something young lady there are quite a few people who will move heaven and Earth for you here, and I’m one of them” Yon-Rogg watched as Tony talked to his daughter and smiled. His daughter would be in safe hands here on Earth while he was home on Hala, this much he was certain of. 

* * *

Back on Xandar Yon-Rogg made his way to the Aedian ambassador to thank her for her assistance. The door opened before he made his presence known, then he remembered, _“Telepathic and Empathic”_ he smiled as the strange looking humanoid beckoned him inside her quarters.

”Greetings Yon-Rogg of Hala. Thank you for accepting our offer. I just need to reactivate a long dormant synapse in your brain so that you may show your Supreme Intelligence exactly what you want to show them. This will keep you out of further predicaments with them as you can now start feeding them false reports.” _Now that would be very useful _Yon-Rogg thought. He was expecting some drawn out and lengthy procedure, but all the Aedian did was touch a finger to the back of his head. “Now the lessons will begin”. 

”Lessons?”

”Yes Commander. I have just broken down a wall that is erected when all humanoids are very young. You are now very much like us. Your telepathy will kick in shortly as will you empathic ability, the latter of which you will definitely need to mask from your Supremor. I do believe that telekinesis will be a side effect of this procedure also. This will benefit you in the future, of this I am certain. 

”Were the games a success?” The Intelligence asked on Starforces return to Hala and Yon-Rogg simply answered yes before recounting everything that had happened on his fake mission. To his amazement the Intelligence listened and accepted everything he said. Right down to the fake dog fight with the Aakon deep space glider that he had thrown in for good measure. “Good. We like hearing about successful missions Commander. It is good that we do not need you take you in hand again.” Oh how this new ability was going to come in handy. The Supreme Intelligence was completely fooled. This was going to make life a whole lot easier. 

* * *

  
**Present Day**  


**Xandar**

”Yon you need to shift your arse” Carol called up the stairs to her mate, “We’re going to be late and Nova Prime is worse with tardiness than you are” she yelled. 

”All right, all right. I’m coming.” Yon-Rogg yelled back as he straightened his epaulettes’ and brushed his hands over his jacket in a last ditch attempt of making it sit right. He hated all the pomp and circumstance that came with state visitations

”Well don’t you look dashing” Natasha teased as Yon-Rogg strutted down the stairs causing him to blush, she couldn’t help it but she let out a little, “Aww” at which just made Yon flush brighter. He still couldn’t get used to unnecessary compliments. 

”Well I did tell you my man cleans up well” Carol grinned, causing Yon-Rogg to roll his eyes and shake his head with a loving smile. 

”Carol Susan Jane Danvers Rogg. What am I going to do with you?” he grinned as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, opened his eyes and looked at her in shock, “Was that? Did I just feel?”

”Yes hunny. You felt a baby kick” Carol was beaming as the room came to life with cuddles, kisses and congratulations. But most of all it was the look of adoration on Yon-Rogg’s face that made her float to cloud 9. ” It had been a long time since she had seen a look of joy on her mates face and it was a wonderful feeling. 

”Will the rest of the Avengers be joining us this evening Natasha?”

”Please Yon-Rogg, Just Nat” she smiled and told him the rest of the Avengers would be waiting at the great hall for them. 

* * *

The transport pulled up outside the great hall and everyone started to make their way up the astronomical amount of steps, “Shall we?” Nat asked as they finally reached the top and was awarded with a smile and a “We shall” from Yon-Rogg while offering both his arms to his Vers and Nat and walking them both through the great hall doors.

The state meal went without a hitch and everyone seemed to be enjoying the ball. Even Yon-Rogg had to admit it was a good evening. It had been the first ever state event that he had actually enjoyed. The company was interesting and there wasn’t one toxic person amongst them. It was a refreshing change.”

Fury tapped a glass to call for attention. “Ladies and gentleman please enjoy the rest of the evening. The Kree, Xandarian and Terran delegations will now be leaving to discuss a future event that will hopefully benefit the whole Universe.” He gave his best politician smile, bowed and promptly left the room which had sprung to life with chatter as they tried to figure out what he had meant.

”Are you sure that this is going to work?” Nova Prime asked. The first time in over a year she had felt hope. 

Tony had been warned to be on best behaviour so he smiled his sweetest smile which even Yon-Rogg had to admit looked like a smirk. “The science is exact. Everything on the model works perfectly but it’s going to take some time to build the machine and test it properly” he explained. 

Nova prime nodded, taking in everything that Tony had told her, “How long do you think it will take?” she desperately wanted to see her mate again and yes, she even missed Rhomann Dey.

”I don’t want to make any mistakes so this is going to take, oh about, 4 years.” Tony stated as he ran through a few numbers in his head. 

”4 Years?” Nova prime shrieked. she was horrified. 

”Yes. Sorry Nova Prime, but Rome wasn’t built in a day”

”What’s Rome?”

”Doesn’t matter. What does matter is that this machine is perfect and works perfectly. I don’t want anyone lost in time or worse, killed. We’ve lost too much as it is.” Tony explained and was relieved when Nova Prime nodded in agreement. He had really expected more of a song and dance, but to be honest he was glad there hadn’t been. 

”Talos and I will have to make sure that everyone on Hala is ready for the return of the old regiments. They will expect to start where they left off and we need to make sure that they cannot spark off the war again. Once they realise that they have been for want of a better word, retired and that the Supreme Intelligence has been dismantled and deleted there will be an uprising. These people will have countless years experience in comparison to my new Starforce. Plus the Accusers will be returned also. Could I call on your assistance if need be Nova Prime?” Yon asked half expecting to be given his marching orders. 

”I would be honoured General. It is imperative that this peace we have enjoyed over this last year is maintained.” She smiled. “You know if someone had told me before all this happened that there would be peace with the Kree I would have laughed in their face. At least we have something to thank Thanos for”

”Agreed” Yon-Rogg stood and raised his glass to propose a toast “To the return” he shouted down the table, everyone echoed the toast and started sharing stories of past events with their loved ones who were currently missing. The atmosphere was electric. For the first time in over a year there was hope. 

* * *

Yon-Rogg was on his way to Terra for an emergency Avenger meeting and had been thinking about Mar-ie and Nico-las non-stop for the best part of two hours now and the fact that his mind was elsewhere was not lost on Talos. “What’s that phrase Maria is so fond of? Where’s your head at?” although he had a rough idea because he found himself thinking more and more about Soren and his missing friends lately. 

Yon-Rogg sighed and smiled ruefully, “I’m sorry Talos. So much of my life was spent being programmed by that infernal machine that it was easy to control my thoughts and emotions. Now that they can’t interfere I find my mind wandering more and more and I always wind up thinking about my kids. 

He paused for a brief moment as if to try and decide how much to tell Talos. He was his friend now he kept telling himself and found himself side glancing to look at Talos in the seat beside him. “Did Vers ever tell you about the day our Mari-ie was born?”

”Just that you had everything planned like a military battle strike and it all went to hell in a hand basket. She said she aint never seen you look so frazzled.” Talos looked over to Yon-Rogg and grinned. “She really let you witness the birth?” 

”She did. It was a great honour. You know the Xandarians and the Aedian helped extract me with a fake mission? When I got back to Xandar I met with the Aedian ambassador and she altered something in my head so it would allow me to lie to the S.I. She said it would have side effects other than the Telepathy, Empathy and Telekinesis. I think those side effects are starting to kick in. I feel different and I am not sure why.”

Talos listened with interest. “For an Aedian to assist they must have seen something. You know it’s rumoured that they can see the future? Think the timing on these side effects are suspect though. Might be prudent to get Tony and Bruce to give you the once over when we get to headquarters.” It was then that Talos picked up on something that Yon-Rogg had said, “Telepathy, Empathy and Telekinesis? You tellin me you can read my mind?”

”Yes, I can read your mind, but don’t panic, that is something I never do. I consider it a violation unless I am given permission to do so. I do agree with you though, the timing for the side effects are very suspect indeed.”

* * *

Yon-Rogg configured the landing sequence and smiled as he saw Vers and Jos-Eph waiting for them on the lawn of the Avenger Headquarters. “I’m missing so much of his youth” he mused quietly but still audible enough for Talos to hear, Talos merely rose up out of the co-pilots seat and gently patted Yon-Rogg on his shoulder as he walked by as he made his way toward the ramp. 

”I know exactly how you feel mate. But it’ll be worth it in the end.” He told his friend as he walked by. “Carol darling, you’re looking absolutely gorgeous as always.” He shouted down from the ramp. “Tall, sandy and brooding will be joining us shortly” he grinned. “Bet he’s rollin them eyes as we speak “ he whispered in her ear when he drew level. He noted the growing bump and started thinking about his Soren while she was carrying their precious hatchling. Carol gave him a sympathetic smile before drawing him into a bone crushing hug. Talos patted her on the back and kissed her forehead before turning his attention to Jos-eph. “Hey Joe, how bout you come and fill Uncle Talos in on what’s been going on, on Terra while Mommy and Daddy play grown up for a bit”, he grinned as he took the boy from a grateful Carol’s arms, she mouthed a thank you as he did so. 

”So, Tall, sandy and brooding huh?” Carol asked Yon-Rogg as he drew level with her.

”It’s been a rough few weeks Vers. I’ll tell you about it later. Right now all I want is to kiss and hold my mate for a while. If that’s ok with my mate that is?” he smiled as she held out her arms to him and sighed in contentment as the two of them embraced. 

”I’ve missed you too my love,” she told him as she took in a deep breath to burn his scent into her memory. “Bedroom, now” She ordered, and whom was he to argue? 

”Finished visiting with the Mrs?” Tony grinned at Yon-Rogg, that knowing smile on the Terran’s face was exasperating but Yon-Rogg knew exactly where he stood with this man and the thought made him smile which in turn made Tony’s grin even wider. 

”Yes thank you” he had learned was the correct vocal response. “I need to ask you a, um. What is that word?” 

”Favour?”

”Yes. Favour. “ Tony stared at Yon-Rogg waiting for him to speak, then eventually earned Yon-Rogg an, “ I’m waiting”. Yon-Rogg just smirked which again caused the same response from Tony. Yon could never remember a time when he had smiled so much. Well, not taking into account all the time he spent with Vers that is.

”I foolishly allowed an alien race to alter something in my brain a decade ago.” The look on Tony’s face (sigh), “Yes, yes I know. But I really wanted to see my first born enter the Universe and they were a means to an end. They mentioned side effects and I’ve been feeling strange of late. I was hoping that you would be able to run a scan on me to see what is going on inside my head.” 

”A chance to see what is going on inside the great Yon-Rogg’s head. How could I refuse?” Tony joked.

”A chance to see what is going on inside the great Yon-Rogg’s head. How could I refuse?” Yon-Rogg blinked and stared at Tony with a look of shock and what was fast becoming panic. 

”Tony observed Yon-Rogg carefully,” what’s wrong Yon?.”

”You said that twice.”

”No I didn’t”

“But I heard you say it twice” Tony sat back in his chair while he assessed the situation unfolding in front of him.

”My lab. Now.” Tony eventually told the equally confused Kree General.

Yon-Rogg knew Tony would not refuse his request of a scan and had changed into his training gear beforehand for comfort. It was a good job he had, as looking at the scanner; metal would not have been his friend. He lay down on the cot that would slide into the machine and tried to relax while he waited for the procedure to begin. 

”Now, I’m just going to place some sensors on key areas of your body, it’ll help me go through you data.” Tony explained, but the strangest thing happened as he touched Yon-Rogg as he placed the first sensor on his body. The world shifted. Yon-Rogg found himself on a battlefield. He saw Dr Strange hold his index finger in the air, it was a gesture Yon-Rogg found confusing _Wait for what?_. He looked around and saw the mad titan’s people fighting with his new family. That was when he saw something that made him panic. Tony had tricked the titan and was wielding all of the infinity stones.

”And I, am Iron man” he had said as he snapped his fingers causing all of their enemies to vaporise into dust clouds. Then watched in horror as his friend died before his very eyes. 

”Um. Yon? Why ya cryin?”

Yon-Rogg hadn’t realised he was crying until that very moment, “Let’s just say I hope my mind is playing tricks on me my friend. Because if I have just seen the future the price paid I too high” Everyone had returned, but any loss on the newly formed Universal Avengers was not acceptable. He needed to alter this possible future. Failure was not an option. 

”Not a word” a voice inside his head said, “I’ve already looked into this. I’ve done all the calculations.” 

”Did you factor me into the calculations?” silence, then, “No” the voice told him. “Then don’t you think you should?” Yon-Rogg asked. Tony watched his friend talk to himself and quickly set about placing the rest of the sensors in place so he could see what was going on. The last time he saw someone doing what Yon-Rogg was doing right this minute it had turned out to be cancer. Oh how he was wishing he was going to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always it is stupid O'Clock in the morning, so apologies if there is any spelling mistakes. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, If I've managed to confuse you. I'm working on a 10 week on Hala. 7 working days and a 3 day weekend. As always it's stupid o'clock in the morning. 03:28 to be exact so please accept my apologies if I've made silly mistakes. Anyway Let me know what you think and I'll try to update one of my older fics at some point tomorrow or the day after :)


End file.
